detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Connor (CyberLife Tower)
This article is about the Connor-60 character. For other meanings, see Connor (disambiguation). RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 or Connor is an RK800 model android. He is an advanced prototype that is designed to assist humans investigating cases involving deviant androids. He only appears if Connor succeeds at disarming the trap set up by CyberLife security in CyberLife Tower. His mission is to destroy the deviant Connor. Biography Early game RK800 #313 248 317 - 60 is an RK800 model android. The RK800s are sent by CyberLife to deal with the issue of deviant androids, one by one whenever one gets destroyed. If Connor deviates in "Crossroads" and lives to reach Chapter "Battle for Detroit", Connor-60 has been activated and sent by CyberLife to stop him. Battle for Detroit If Protagonist Connor becomes Deviant and survives to reach Chapter "Battle for Detroit - Connor at the CyberLife Tower", Connor-60 will confront him there to stop him from converting the androids on CyberLife Tower's Floor -49. If Hank committed suicide, Connor-60 appears alone and shoots Connor. If Hank is alive, Connor-60 has lured in Hank by impersonating Connor, and has taken him to the confrontation as a hostage, threatening Hank's life and forcing Connor to choose between Hank and the android revolution. Depending on events, it can end as follows: *Connor-60 is killed by Hank or Connor, either succeeding or failing to prevent the androids' waking. *Connor-60 lives while the deviant Connor is killed; he may have succeeded or failed in preventing Connor from waking the androids. **The dying Connor initiates a transfer, swapping the RK800s' consciousnesses. Connor-60 dies in the Deviant Connor's damaged body, while the latter continues on in Connor-60's body and wakes the androids. Alternatively, if Protagonist Connor-51 dies and returns 9 times, his next iteration is (or would be) serial number "-60", reachable in Chapter "Battle for Detroit" if on the Machine Path. In this capacity he is an iteration of Protagonist Connor, hence see Connor's biography, Chapter "Battle for Detroit - Connor's Last Mission". Abilities This Connor is speculated to have physical abilities on par (likely the same) with the deviant Connor, and can use a handgun. Check Connor's article for the abilities of Connor models. Appearance As an RK800, Connor-60 is visually identical to protagonist Connor, with the exception of the serial number printed on his jacket. He wears the standard RK800 attire of a semi-formal jacket, white shirt, tie, and dark jeans. This Connor has access to the uploaded memory of the deviant Connor and is capable of imitating his mannerism and behavior to an extraordinary degree, to the extent that Hank Anderson is fooled by him. Personality As a non-deviant, this Connor exhibits the exact behavior of the protagonist Connor if he chooses to stay machine, having never experienced the events that led to Connor becoming deviant. He shows disappointment in deviant Connor over his betrayal of Amanda, CyberLife and his machine nature. He even taunts the other Connor with killing Hank. He also lies when he doesn't know that much about Hank. Hank despises this android to mock him with imitation of Connor's behavior and calls him a "Sack of shit", also stating that the non-deviant is full of lies. Relation with Amanda While this Connor states that he follows Amanda's will to remain a machine, Amanda shows a contrary reaction if deviant Connor succeeds in converting the androids in CyberLife Tower. While Amanda sees both the machine and the protagonist as tools of CyberLife, she (representing CyberLife) sees deviancy as an unexpected but welcome outcome, claiming Connor's deviancy is one possibility that surpasses the expectations of CyberLife. Therefore, she sees the failure of machine Connor against the deviant a favorable outcome. Amanda ultimately prefers a deviant that can be controlled over a non-deviant (which is designed to be controlled), but not before proving the deviant is stronger than its counterpart. Considering CyberLife could already activate all androids in the basement before Connor arrives, thwarting the converting process in advance, it is heavily implied this Connor is used as a tool specifically to test the deviancy and societal capability of the protagonist, and Hank Anderson is unknowingly chosen as test subject of Connor's acceptance in society. It is probable that the non-deviant knows about CyberLife's plan by revealing Connor "winning" against him should the deviant succeed to swap the control of body after being shot by the machine. Relation with Connor (Deviant) Connor-60 views deviant Connor as a failure and a disappointment. He is especially sadistic toward deviant Connor. If Hank has already committed suicide and Connor-60 confronts deviant Connor on his own, or if Connor chooses Save Hank followed by Convert, Connor-60 will shoot him, damaging vital biocomponents. He then lectures Connor on how he has been a letdown, and shoots him several other times before finishing him off. However, it can also be said that Connor-60 shows a certain level of respect for deviant Connor. If deviant Connor transfers into Connor-60's body, Connor-60, trapped in the dying body of deviant Connor, will congratulate him on "winning." Possible Deaths * Hank Anderson (Determinant) If Connor answers Hank’s questions correctly, Hank will shoot Connor-60 in the head. * Connor (Determinant) If Connor chooses to sacrifice Hank or Hank committed suicide, Connor-60 will approach Connor to execute him. Connor will either transfer his mind to Connor-60 or shoot him. Notes *This Connor will always have the serial number #313 248 317 - 60, regardless of how many times Protagonist Connor has died before infiltrating CyberLife Tower. *Protagonist Deviant Connor can never reach Connor-60's serial number by dying. A Deviant Connor can at most die 7 times and thus come up to number "-58", as dying in "Crossroads" or "Night of the Soul" redirects him to the Machine Path. A Machine Connor can die 9 times and thus come up to number "-60". Deviant Connor can however acquire Connor-60's body via a direct consciousness transfer during their confrontation. * If Connor was able to wake up the android and dies with Hank, Connor-60 will panic when the androids wake up. * If Connor decides to save Hank and then does nothing, Connor-60 will push back Hank, shoot Connor in the head and then proceed to shoot him again, a total of eleven times.What if Hank Doesn't Show up at Cyberlife - Every Single Choice Gallery Images Connor-60 holds hank hostage.png|Connor-60 threatening to kill Hank. Connor vs connor-60.png|Connor-60 fighting Connor. Connor 60 shooting.jpg|Connor-60 about to excute Connor. Videos Detroit-DBH - Deviant Connor vs Android Connor. Android Connor - All Outcomes References Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Antagonists